User talk:Rachin123/Archive 4
Gallery Help Excuse me. If we're doing galleries about Pokémon moves, let me know which move that needs to be added so I could keep track of adding pics and help make a new page of it.--Jokeman20 (talk) 04:49, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have changed it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:37, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:38, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply Eh, I just named it to "Poliwag (AG015)", though the intro text was wrong. Energy ''X'' 22:06, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply A lot of time has passed since they were uploaded. I thought you didn't need them or something, since they weren't placed on the articles. It's just to keep the empty, as part of administrative tasks. But if you need them, I could undelete them. Energy ''X'' 15:59, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Two weeks seems quite much. It'd be much better to place the images the sooner, the better. Energy ''X'' 16:29, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:RTP Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Should have been popped up by now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:27, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I have already changed it, so I am not sure why it doesn't pop up like that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:38, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Ah my bad then, I thought you wanted to last part to be changed. Anyways, I have changed it now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:25, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:50, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Galleries Why put Pikachu shorts?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:01, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Blog post Deleted and joined. Energy ''X'' 18:39, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Why Did You Block Me? Sent By Jack Crowley Concerned Rachin, you okay? That rotten user sure was a big jerk to you.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:51, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Deletion Request Sad to see it go but I have deleted them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:33, October 13, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:49, October 13, 2016 (UTC) User rights Applications for rights for Kyurem and Dragon have been applied. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:09, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Highlight Done it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:32, October 17, 2016 (UTC) It did for me but I will do it again.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:31, October 17, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:35, October 17, 2016 (UTC) New temps Can you use the same concept for the description of moves for a new pair of temps for items, but with the colouring of gens instead please? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:39, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:23, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Nice Job Spotting Quinton Hey Rai, Trainer Micah hey i saw your message on X's talk page about Quintonshark8713, I agree with you on that, the user really needs to learn something so yep, I'm going to giving him a 2nd worning aka Quintonshark8713, So you note it. Kind regards. Here if needed...Trainer Micah (talk) 06:53, October 24, 2016 (UTC) '' Reply Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:46, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Will do. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 05:23, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I disagree with you on what you're doing with the temps on moves, placing the level after the game. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 05:29, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Really... You've been great here! Please stay! I think the situation between you and X could be resolved with a compromise on some issues. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 06:21, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Right, but please don't leave. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 06:24, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::To see your point of view... what things do you think is lacking or holding it back? 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 07:06, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::I want to revive PokePower. I was an organisation to get things done, but eventually died out. I want to revive it and have members of it meet up on a Sunday to discuss what they have succeeded in doing over the week and press eachother to get things done. I want to revive the projects so everyone has a certain role in making this wiki great and to help out eachother in times of help. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 08:01, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply I saw your conversation between you and Ellis about you maybe leaving. I think I am not putting my opinion yet since it may not go through.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:11, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:45, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Moves Why do we need move categories? I thought that's why made galleries to show all the moves.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:22, November 5, 2016 (UTC) With due respect I don't agree with this idea. The galleries are more spread out and explain who using the move (that you can see). I think we stick with the way things are now.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:00, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Season move images We have categories like Category:Season 11 Pokémon moves. 'Energy X''' 19:30, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Categories Look, I know you've told me to stop doing this but I keep adding those categories because I somehow thought it was a good idea to describe the name of the move in the images. So, I didn't see any point of me refraining myself from doing so. I'm not trying to be a troublemaker, I just want to make it a bit easier for everyone on the wikia. DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:37 November 8, 2016 (UTC)